A New Rival
by Icey Cold Angel
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here i go... well Hanachan's cousin comes to their school and at first causes all sorts of problems for Kyo... but in the end he makes Tohru and Kyo grow closer together... I hope that you read my story...
1. A new rival

**Hey everyone… this is my first fan fic, so please try to be nice… oh and I need help on the title so please help me… I hope you enjoy my story!!**

"**Class today we have a new student … his name is Jason and he's Hana-chan's cousin… I hope you'll all make him feel welcome… Jason you may have a seat next to your cousin" the teacher said**

**Jason nodded and walked to his seat. He turned to his cousin and they started talking about what had been going on over the years, while Kyo was talking to Tohru.**

"**Great, now we have two psychic freaks in our class" Kyo said**

"**Do you think Jason can see waves too?"**

"**Probably… they are cousins."**

"**I'm looking forward to meeting Jason" Tohru said with a smile.**

* * *

**JASON'S LOOK AND PERSONALITY**

**He's the same height as Tohru, has black hair in the same style as Kyo's, dresses in black and white, and he's very emotionless (except when he's overwhelmed).**

* * *

**The bell rang and it was now time for lunch.**"Jason!" Tohru said waving him over 

**Jason walked over slowly and just stared at Tohru and the rest of the group.**

"**Why don't you come and sit with us?… if you don't mind I would like to get to know you better."**

**He sighed but nodded and started to walk with the group. They got their lunches and sat down with each other.**

"**So… Jason, will you please tell me what your favorite thing is?" Tohru said looking very interested**

"**-sigh-… I'm not sure what to say… I guess my favorite thing is martial arts…that's pretty much all I do when I finish my homework"**

"**I like martial arts too, actually so does Kyo-Kun, and Sohma-Kun too" Tohru now had a big smile on her face.**

"**Yea, maybe we could train sometime… but I wouldn't go easy on you just because I just met you" Kyo said**

"**I wouldn't want you to anyway… then I wouldn't know how good I rally am when I'd beat you"**

"**Yea… like you could ever beat me"**

"**Well why don't we just see who would win" Jason was now standing **

"**Fine… why not after school tomorrow… then you'll see how much better I am then you… Kyo was standing as well.**

"**Deal… but just for fun let's make a bet on it… if I win, which I will, you have to kiss Uo-chan"**

"**What! I'm not kissing that Yankee!"**

"**What, are you afraid of kissing a girl?"**

"**No… of course not… fine I'll do it, but you'll never get her to agree to it?"**

**Uo-chan snuck into the crowd just then**

"**Hey I'll do anything to see Kyo get beat up" Uo-chan said with an evil look in her eye.**

"**Fine! But if you lose, which you will… you have too… kiss Yuki."**

"**What! No way, I'm not kissing Yuki… that's so gay.. can't you come up with something else!?"**

"**There's no way I'm agreeing to kissing Jason either… looks like you'll have to come up with some thing else."**

"**Aww… what's wrong, are you afraid that you'll like kissing each other? Kyo taunted**

**Yuki and Jason looked at each other. They hesitated but nodded in approval.**

"**Fine… we'll do it… but there's no way I'm going to lose."**

"**Whatever… I know the perfect place… we'll fight in the mountains… I know a short cut up there.**

**The bell rang and it was time for their last class. For the whole class everyone thought about tomorrow. Some had already planned out who would win. All of them except for Yuki and Hana-chan thought Kyo would win. But Tohru wasn't sure, she didn't want to take sides.**

**Finally after an hour of not paying attention, the bell rang. Everyone ran out happy that it was time to go home. Kyo and Jason ran strait home to go train for tomorrow. They were both confident, and what they had to do if they lost, made them work even harder.**

**There's the first chapter. I hope that it was good. And if people want me to, I'll continue. And please remember to make suggestions on my title because I have no idea. Thankyou!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Fight**

The next day was very long. Lunch was silent between everyone. The bell finally rang and everyone ran to their homes. But the group stayed behind so they could find each other.

Kyo and Jason were the first to be outside. Tohru, Hana, Yuki, and Uo followed. Now they were headed to the mountains.

" I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Tohru said.

" It'll be ok Tohru, Kyo will probably lose as always," Yuki said

" I don't know, Kyo's tough and I'm sure that he'll put up an excellent fight"

They had reached the mountains and Shigure was there to greet them

" Shigure what are you doing here?" Yuki asked

" Why I came to watch the match…I heard that Kyo and Jason were having a little fight and I wanted to get a good seat…oh and I brought Hatori just in case you two get beat up to bad."

Kyo and Jason took each side of the mountain and waited for Shigure to give them the signal. Shigure put his hand up, looked at Kyo and Jason, then he waved his hand down.

Kyo charged forward at Jason but he just stood there. Then all of a sudden Jason was gone.

"What…where did he go?" Kyo looked around.

Then Jason appeared behind Kyo and punched him in the stomach causing him to fly backwards a few feet.

" Hmm…is that all you got?" Jason taunted

Kyo got back up and charged again. This time he was mad.

" Tsk tsk…don't you learn…oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you" Jason charged forward.

He tightened his fist and struck at Kyo but he missed. Jason stopped for a moment and soon felt Kyo's fist on his chest. Jason flew back and fell hard to the ground.

"Looks like I taught you" Kyo said with a smirk.

Jason got up slowly but stood strong.

"You'll pay for that" he said

He charged forward and before Kyo could move he kicked him in the side of the head. Kyo fell strait to the ground and when the dust was gone everyone could see that he had lost.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed and ran to him

She kneeled beside him but didn't know what to do. Hatori kneeled beside him as well.

" Don't worry Tohru, Kyo's going to be just fine…he'll just be knocked out for a little while."

Hatori picked Kyo up and carried him to the house.

"Good job Jason" Yuki said

"Thanks" Jason said breathing hard.

Everyone followed Hatori to the house. Hatori set Kyo on his bed and closed the door.

"He'll be up in about half an hour."

"Would you like to stay for dinner Hatori?" Tohru asked

"Sure I can stay for a while"

"Would you like to stay too?" Tohru said looking at Jason, Hana, and Uo.

They all nodded and sat down at the table.

"Dinner will be done in about and hour." Tohru said

After a while Kyo woke up and walked down the stairs. Tohru was still making dinner and everyone was sitting at the table and talking about the battle. Kyo was very angry but ignored them when he sat down.

" Dinner's ready" Tohru said setting down the plates.

"This looks delicious Tohru." Shigure said taking as many rice balls as he could without getting caught.

Everyone began to eat and enjoyed It very much.

"Thank you Tohru" Hatori, Uo, Hana, and Jason said heading towards the door.

"See you tomorrow." Hana, Jason, and Uo said.

"Bye" Tohru said waving.

**There's the next chapter… I hoped you liked it. Sorry I took to long… I've been really busy lately…I hope you'll stay for the next chapter.**


End file.
